Shrinkage of garments caused by laundering and/or increased waist size of a wearer often require increasing the size of the garment waistband before the garment may be worn. One way to increase the size of the waistband is to partially disassemble the garment and restitch the disassembled pieces to form a larger waistband. This method is preferred when large waistband size adjustments are required.
When smaller adjustments are required or adjustments to garments made from materials such as cotton that expand after several hours of wear, such as jeans, it is often desirable to mechanically stretch the waistband fabric. Although mechanically stretching the waistband provides excellent results in some cases, it is often difficult for individual to apply enough force to stretch the waistband to the desired size. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a device securable to the waistband of a garment that could be utilized to stretch the waistband of the garment. Because the use of mechanical stretching devices can cause damage to the garment by overstretching the garment, it would be a further benefit if the device included a mechanism for preventing stretching of the garment waistband past a predetermined size. Because a quantity of the devices may be required when laundering a quantity of jeans etc., it would be a still further benefit if the device was inexpensive and easy to manufacture and use.